


Don't Leave Me Hanging

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Adora has gone up to the attic in their new home to do a little work but it doesn't quite go according to plan.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Don't Leave Me Hanging

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

Adora hung upside down in the attic. She’d been hanging there for some time debating on whether or not she should call out for Catra to come up and help her. It’d started simply enough. She’d brought a ladder in to install a few hooks so she could hang things from the rafters. It’d ended with the ladder sitting on the ground below her and Adora tangled up in extension cords, rope, and tape hanging five feet off the ground. Every once in a while she’d try to untangle herself and just made it worse. She did look on the bright side in that she had at least stopped slowly swinging back and forth. 

“Ok, I can do this,” she said as she slowly pulled her left arm out of the loop it was in so she could reach the rafters and try to pull herself up. As she got her arm out she suddenly felt her weight shift and found herself hanging upside down. Then she heard the footsteps up the steep stairs into the attic. 

“Adora, do you know where we put the…, bwahahahahahaha!” Catra said as she came to a stop at the top of the stairs. 

“Yes, it’s very funny. Laugh it up,” Adora said as the blood rushed to her head. 

“It is! It really is!” Catra said as she sat down. “Sooooo, do you want help or do you have this one?” 

“No, please, just keep sitting there,” Adora said while she rolled her eyes. 

As Catra stretched out she said, “Well, you know, Perfuma said we’re supposed to not try and read subtext into what our partner says and to take them at their word soooooo, I think I will. Thanks, I needed a break.” 

Adora narrowed her eyes and said, “Catra, get over here and get me down or so help me you will regret it.” 

Catra laughed as she stood up and said, “It’s hard to take you seriously when your face is turning bright red.” 

Catra walked over and examined the tangled mess holding Adora off the ground while Adora stared at Catra’s knees. 

After a minute Adora said with a sigh, “Any time now.” 

“I’m trying to make sure I don’t just drop you on your head,” Catra said. “I mean, I know you’ve been hit on it plenty but that probably just means I should be more careful.”

Finally Catra kicked an old pillow under Adora and said, “Try to roll with it.” 

As Adora started to ask what she meant she was suddenly falling. She instinctively tucked her head in and rolled as the tangled mess fell on top of her. She started sputtering with laughter as she lay on the ground and the blood started rushing out of her head. Catra squatted down next to her and said, “What I’m seeing is that next time I need to get you a spotter if you’re going to put stuff up.” 

Adora reached up and pulled Catra down into the tangled mess. As they both laughed Adora said, “No, I know what I did wrong. Won’t happen again.” 

Catra, purring a little as she gave Adora a quick kiss, said, “I’ll be sure and spot you anyway.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
